Egotism
by mayurie
Summary: Dimana seorang Hanasaki Mitsuko bertemu dengan model berambut pirang yang memasang topeng seperti dirinya, dan keduanya berusaha melepaskan topeng satu sama lain. ("Eh, kamu bilang Banana-kun? Kenapa kamu tidak Pisang-kun saja?" "Pisang-kun terdengar bodoh, seperti dirimu." "Ah, walaupun luarmu terlihat baik tapi hatimu hitam seperti arang ya...")
1. Prologue

Someone used that nickname I hate again

And I reply without even turning around

This world is so damn simple it's disgusting

Quick like the breeze, I forced a fake smile…

 **\- Hatsune Miku; Don't Put My Name in the Endroll**

.

* * *

.

Jam makan siang, sungguh sebuah waktu kesukaan dari semua murid yang ada di dunia ini. Hanasaki Mitsuko tersenyum kecil saat memikirkan ini, dan dia melanjutkan membaca novel yang dia bawa untuk mengusir rasa bosan selama dia makan—Girls in the Dark, karya Akiyoshi Rikako—dan mengalihkan pikirannya dari kedua gadis yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabatnya—Mitsuko pikir itu tidak buruk karena keduanya adalah sosok yang berpengaruh di kelas, dan dia mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dengan berteman bersama keduanya. Sekarang, lanjut ke novelnya.

 ** _Iya. Tema kali ini adalah kematian Ketua Klub sebelumnya, Shiraishi Itsumi—_**

"—benar kan, Micchan?"

Mitsuko berkedip, konsentrasinya yang penuh buyar dan pecah saat dia mendengar suara—yang dia pikir terlalu melengking bahkan untuk seorang gadis SMA—dan dia mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel di pangkuannya.

"Ah, ya. Terserah saja."

"Hei, Micchan! Jangan hiraukan aku!" protes gadis berambut pirang keriting—jelas-jelas disemir, berbeda dengan rambut pirangnya yang alami—di depan Mitsuko yang tidak dia ingat namanya—nama keluarga saja tidak ingat, apalagi nama panggilan. Dan dia benci dipanggil sebagai _Micchan_ , jadi dia hanya akan menghiraukan mereka untuk sekarang. Ayo kita lanjut ke novel _best seller_ yang dia beli beberapa hari yang lalu…

 ** _Saya dan Itsumi adalah teman sejak SD dan kami sahabat baik—_**

"Ahaha, Micchan memang begitu kan," lanjut gadis berambut cokelat lainnya—cokelat yang mengingatkan Mitsuko akan warna brownies murahan yang dijual di pinggir jalan dan dia beli dengan harapan besar saat dia masih sekolah dasar. Rasanya menjijikan, hanya memberitahu. Dia menghela nafas dalam pikirannya. Benar-benar, kedua gadis tokoh sampingan ini mulai membuatnya kesal karena terus memotong bacaannya padahal dia sedang benar-benar terkubur dalam suasana bukunya—

"Kalian tahu aku," jawab Mitsuko sambil tersenyum—senyum, Mitsuko, karena kalau mereka membencimu maka statusmu di kelas ini akan turun dan kamu akan ditindas dan jelas-jelas kamu tidak mau itu terjadi—dengan lebar dan memainkan helai-helai dari rambut pirangnya yang jatuh tepat di bahunya dengan sempurna, seakan dia salah satu dari mereka. "Tentu saja, aku tetap menyukai kalian walaupun menganggu waktu membacaku, haha."

—ganggu aku lagi dan aku akan melempar meja ini ke wajah kalian yang seperti serangga menyebalkan itu, _haha._

"Ahaha! Kamu bisa saja, Micchan!" Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, bodoh. Apa kamu bahkan tidak bisa mengeja Mitsuko sampai-sampai kamu harus memberiku nama panggilan menjijikan itu? "Oh ya, aku mau membeli kopi susu di _vending machine_ dulu ya. Apa ada yang mau ikut denganku, hm?" tanya gadis yang pertama—Mitsuko akan memanggil dia gadis #1. Dan tentu saja gadis yang kedua adalah gadis #2. Tentu saja, gadis-gadis remaja selalu pergi bersama saat seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut saja! Micchan, kamu ingin titip sesuatu?" tanya gadis #2 sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan Mitsuko merogoh dompet koinnya yang berbentuk _Totoro_ dengan senyuman lebar dan dia menyerahkan beberapa koin ke gadis #2. "Oh, kopi hitam seperti biasa kan? Itu cocok dengan sikapmu, Micchan." Tentu saja, itu hanya candaan anak SMA biasa.

"Tolong ya. Terima kasih," Mitsuko tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada kedua gadis itu—sampai mereka tidak terlihat di pandangannya dan dia langsung mengubur diri ke dalam novelnya yang masih belum selesai.

Untunglah mereka segera pergi, kalau tidak dia tidak akan bisa menahan hasratnya untuk membunuh seseorang dan mengoleskan darah mereka di bagian akhir novel ini, sesuatu yang sesuai dengan dialog-dialog akhir dari novel ini yang mengejutkannya saat dia pertama kali membaca—ya, dia sudah pernah membacanya, dan ini yang kesekian kalinya. Gelar _best seller_ itu tidak berbohong, novel ini benar-benar luar biasa untuk pikirannya yang gelap seperti arang.

 ** _Saya masih belum bisa percaya bahwa dia sudah tiada karena kami selalu berdua setiap hari—_**

"Ne, ne, Hanasaki-san!" Mitsuko kembali berkedip saat dia melihat wajah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan telinga yang ditindik, senyuman cerah mekar di wajahnya yang menjadi barang pujaan bagi gadis-gadis remaja di seluruh Tokyo—atau bahkan seluruh Jepang, membuat Mitsuko berpikir mereka adalah kaum pemuja yang tersembunyi.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak ingat siapa nama laki-laki ini, tapi dia mengingat jelas saat gadis #1 dan #2 yang dekat dengannya—hah, _dekat_ —pernah membahas laki-laki yang ada di depannya sekarang—yang entah kenapa punya wajah yang Mitsuko pikir akan memuaskan kalau dipukul—seakan dia adalah dewa mereka. Salah satu alasan Mitsuko berpikir kalau dia punya kultus pemuja tersembunyi di Jepang. Yang lainnya adalah fakta kalau wajahnya lebih mulus dari wajahnya sendiri—serius, memangnya apa yang laki-laki itu pakai setiap malam?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Mitsuko dengan nada sopan, berusaha menahan senyum di wajahnya yang mulai bergetar mengancam akan runtuh dan digantikan oleh wajah muram dan geraman karena _semua orang sialan yang statusnya ada di bawahnya_ ini terus memotong bacaannya. "Tidak biasanya kamu mendatangiku—"

"Apa kamu tahu? Aku seorang model, Hanasaki-san!" Oh, untunglah laki-laki ini memotong kata-katanya sebelum dia harus mengatakan namanya, karena jujur saja Mitsuko sama sekali tidak mengingat namanya—atau lebih tepatnya dari awal, dia memang tidak tahu. Dia tidak suka mengingat nama yang tidak penting, dan dia tidak peduli apakah laki-laki di depannya ini model atau bukan. "Aku tahu kalau seseorang berbohong, ssu."

Mitsuko tersenyum dan mengangguk seakan dia mengerti, dengan tatapan matanya yang masih mengarah ke novelnya. Ya, Mitsuko, teruslah mengangguk dan semua orang bodoh ini pasti akan berpikir kalau kamu mendengarkan mereka dengan serius dan penuh perhatian dan semuanya yang baik—tunggu apa.

"Tunggu—apa?" Hebat, rekfleksnya untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya muncul sekarang, kebiasaan itu tidak pernah bisa dia hilangkan sampai ke akarnya walau dia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin—tidak tidak tidak, pikirkan hal yang penting sekarang, Mitsuko. Kembali ke banana-kun-dengan-wajah-tampan. "Maaf, tapi apa yang kamu katakan tadi? Bisa kamu ulangi? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Mitsuko bisa melihat senyum yang menyilaukan dari laki-laki pirang itu, tapi apa yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah _bullshit_ -aku-bisa-melihat-senyum-palsumu-itu-bodoh, dan berhenti-membuat-wajah-seperti-itu-atau-aku-akan-menghajarmu. Senyuman yang seakan tahu suatu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Mitsuko, dan gadis berambut pirang itu paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang tahu sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui.

—tentu saja, semua pikiran itu tidak penting lagi setelah Mitsuko mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu selanjutnya, yang nantinya dia tahu sebagai Kise Ryouta, dan yang dia panggil dalam hati sebagai banana-kun-sialan.

"Aku tahu kalau seseorang sedang _berbohong_ , ssu. Dan kamu, Hanasaki Mitsuko-san, adalah pembohong yang buruk."

— _well_ _shit_.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Halo halo semuanya, kembali bersama Author di cerita baru yang semoga saja bisa berlanjut (selama otak sang Author belum kehilangan imajinasinya, ya)! Semoga kalian menikmati karakter baru ini, Hanasaki Mitsuko, yang entah bagaimana setelah cerita ini selesai berubah dari anak SMA yang tidak peduli akan sekitarnya menjadi anak SMA yang berpikir kalau dia adalah pembohong ahli yang lebih baik dari semuanya wwww.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review kalian tentang cerita ini! Jangan lupa fav n follow, dan seperti biasa Author mohon bantuannya dalam memeriksa typo atau kejanggalan yang ada di cerita ini! Terima kasih semuanya, semoga hari kalian indah! Di tengah-tengah boyxboy yang merajalela dalam fandom Kurobas akhir-akhir ini, semoga cerita ini bisa mencerahkan hari kalian, yay. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (kalau ada yang membacanya ini, haha).**


	2. Encounter

Setelah semua pertemuan dramatis yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki berambut pirang itu—yang Mitsuko yakin kalau pirangnya adalah asli dan kalau pun bukan, itu adalah cat rambut yang benar-benar berkualitas—di saat gadis #1 dan #2 pergi, mereka berdua kembali dengan kata-kata _"Kyaaa, kamu disapa oleh Kise-sama, Micchan!?" "Aah! Seharusnya aku tinggal bersamamu saja!"_ yang membuat Mitsuko berpikir kalau telinganya akan berdarah, dan dia benar-benar mengeceknya saat mereka tidak melihat, sayangnya tidak ada cairan merah dengan aroma besi yang Mitsuko pikir ada—dia bisa menuntut kedua gadis itu dengan tuduhan polusi suara dan merusak gendang telinganya, tentu itu bisa terjadi kalau telinganya berdarah dan mungkin dia tidak akan melihat kedua gadis itu lagi.

—sayang, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini semua tidak sesuai dengan rencana seorang Hanasaki Mitsuko.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berpikir kalau Banana-kun akan memojokkannya sepulang sekolah atau hal-hal klise lain seperti yang pernah dia lihat di sebuah _manga shoujo_ yang sudah ketinggalan jaman, tapi untungnya tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu seperti itu. Bahkan laki-laki itu tidak pernah mendekatinya lagi, dan Mitsuko juga tidak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi.

Dalam beberapa hari saja, rumor tentang Mitsuko dan Banana-kun ( _"Kalian dengar? Katanya Kise-sama berpacaran dengan Hanasaki!" "Ah, tidak mungkin kan!" "Tapi mereka terlihat benar-benar dekat saat—"_ ) sudah berhenti menyebar, dan hari-hari Hanasaki Mitsuko berlanjut seperti biasa. Senyum plastik yang dia tempelkan berkali-kali setiap sebelum berangkat dari apartemennya yang tidak punya tanda kehidupan selain dirinya sendiri selalu berhasil menipu semua orang di Kaijo—senyum Mitsuko menghilang saat dia memikirkan hal ini.

Banana-kun—ya, dia sadar kalau itu bukan namanya, tapi dia tidak sudi memanggil gumpalan parfum dan krim malam itu dengan nama aslinya—adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah memergokinya seperti itu ( _"—Dan kamu, Hanasaki Mitsuko-san, adalah pembohong yang buruk"_ ), dan berbeda dengan harapan dan hati Mitsuko yang berdebar-debar memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadapnya—dan mungkin akan ada yang menganggap dia seorang masokis saat membaca ini, tapi dia yakinkan kalau dia bukanlah masokis, ya—Banana-kun sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa.

—mengecewakan.

Berusaha berpikir kalau kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi yang dia terima saat tidak sengaja tertidur di jam makan siang—seberapa mustahil pun sesuatu seperti itu—dia kembali ke rutinitasnya yang biasa dan kembali membaca novel baru yang dia baca—karya klasik dari Natsume Souseki, Kokoro—sendirian di mejanya. Entah kemana gadis #1 dan #2 pergi, tapi Mitsuko tidak begitu memikirkan mereka yang punya agenda sendiri.

 ** _Aku selalu memanggilnya Sensei. Oleh karena itu, aku akan menyebutnya sebagai "Sensei" saja dan tidak menyebut namanya yang sebenarnya—_**

"Hanasaki-san."

Benar-benar—apa semua orang disini tidak bisa membaca atmosfer yang mengelilinginya, yang jelas-jelas mengatakan ganggu-aku-sekarang-dan-kamu-akan-pulang-dengan-mata-hitam atau mereka memang sebodoh seperti yang dipikir oleh Mitsuko?

—Senyum manis, Mitsuko. Keluarkan senyum manismu.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya gadis berambut pirang sambil menutup bukunya—yang baru saja dia akan baca, pikirnya dengan geram—dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara yang baru saja memanggil nama keluarganya dengan nada yang sopan dan mengeluarkan senyuman yang bisa membuat seluruh murid laki-laki di kelasnya berpaling padanya.

Manik kuning yang cerah seperti matahari sendiri bertemu dengan manik cokelatnya yang gelap dan penuh dengan pikiran yang tidak lazim bagi seorang anak SMA, dan Mitsuko sadar kalau pemilik dari manik itu adalah—

"—Banana-kun."

Banana-kun berkedip saat mendengar ini, sepertinya tidak menduga kalau ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nama buah—dan dalam bahasa inggris, mengejutkannya—dan saat Mitsuko sudah sadar tentang apa yang dia katakan di depan figur paling terkenal di Kaijo yang bisa menghancurkan reputasinya disini dengan satu kalimat saja, laki-laki berambut pirang itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga bagi Mitsuko.

"Pff—"

Dia tertawa.

.

.

 ** _Bukan karena ini kupandang lebih bijak, tetapi karena kurasa lebih wajar bila kusebut demikian—_**

"A-Ahaha—kamu benar-benar berpikir kalau aku akan melakukan sesuatu seperti mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kamu _berbohong_ , Hanasaki-san?"

Mitsuko terlompat gugup saat Banana-kun— _Kise_ , Mitsuko bodoh, K-i-s-e—mengatakan _berbohong_ , seakan kata itu adalah hal yang tabu baginya, walau dia tidak begitu memperlihatkannya pada laki-laki itu. Dia mengeluarkan wajah muramnya dan mengangguk dengan perlahan, menutup novel _Kokoro_ yang sedang dia baca tanpa melipat halamannya sebagai tanda batas—dia tidak sempat membacanya saat jam makan siang tadi—dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tali pegangan tas sekolahnya yang mulai usang.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu, ssu!" Kise berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, nadanya terhibur seakan Mitsuko baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil. "Aku tidak seburuk kamu, Hanasaki-san."

Jeda, suara sepatu yang tadinya melangkah dengan nada _tap, tap, tap_ berhenti, dan helaan nafas yang singkat. "Itu konyol, mendengarnya dari kamu yang berusaha membuat _puppy-eyes_ kepada Takeuchi-sensei saat tidak mengerjakan tugas minggu lalu."

Ya, usaha _puppy-eyes_ yang membuat mata Mitsuko hampir buta karena _puppy-eyes_ Kise adalah usaha terburuk dalam hidup Mitsuko yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu dari adik laki-lakinya yang melakukannya setiap dia ingin meminta Mitsuko mengajarinya pelajaran yang dia tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya menanyakan sesuatu seperti itu—saat dia masih anak tunggal dan belum memiliki adik, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk bertanya—kedua orang tuanya adalah pegawai negeri yang sibuk—dan pada akhirnya dia selalu berhasil menemukan jawabannya dengan membaca atau menggunakan logikanya—sesuatu yang tidak dipikirkan oleh adiknya, mungkin.

"Oh? Kamu mengingatnya, Hanasaki-san?" tanya Kise dengan nada menantang. Sepertinya laki-laki ini tidak berpikir kalau Mitsuko mengingat sesuatu seburuk itu, dan dia bahkan merasa mual saat mengingatnya.

"Aku mengingat usaha _puppy-eyes_ yang dilakukan oleh seorang model remaja yang berpikir dirinya paling tampan dalam kelas," gumamnya sambil berwajah seakan ingatan itu adalah sesuatu yang paling menjijikkan—dan mungkin saja itu benar, di pikiran Mitsuko—dan Kise tersenyum dengan senyuman paling cerah yang pernah dilihat oleh gadis berambut pirang itu.

Senyum yang membuat Mitsuko berwajah geram, dan berpikir memang siapa dia pikir dia itu, mengeluarkan senyuman yang dia pikir sempurna walau sebenarnya hanya senyum plastik yang dikeluarkan untuk fansnya saat mereka sibuk memujanya.

—menjijikkan.

"Hentikan senyum menjijikkan itu, Banana. Aku tidak buta seperti para fansmu."

"Ahaha, tapi kamu juga sama denganku, ssu—" Tatapan tajam, jeda, "—kita berdua membuat sosok palsu untuk berbaur dengan orang lain, dan mereka tidak menyadarinya."

—kecuali kamu, pikir keduanya.

.

 **A/N: Tidak begitu ada yang bisa dikatakan di chapter ini, karena tidak banyak yang terjadi wwww. Motivasi untuk menulis cerita yang satu ini entah hilang kemana, dan author lebih fokus untuk sekuel "Orange Days" #gampar #tidakbertanggungjawab**

 **Yah, seperti biasa tolong feedbacknya, dan tolong minta bantuannya kalau ada typo dalam chapter ini! Bye, bye!**


End file.
